Modern automotive vehicles include numerous systems, components, devices, and fluids. There are several electronic systems available and utilized for determining the presence and/or current status thereof. Status indicators are coupled to the electronic systems and are used to inform a vehicle operator of information pertaining thereto. The information may include vehicle and occupant safety related information, maintenance related information, system status related information, etc. For example, a driver of a vehicle may be informed when a door is ajar, when a seat belt is not latched, or when the oil level or pressure in the vehicle is low. Status indicators are also used by onboard monitoring systems to perform various tasks. For example, a vehicle controller may deploy or inhibit deployment of an airbag in the event of a collision in response to the presence of an occupant in a corresponding location or seat.
With the ever-increasing number of indicators and related systems and devices comes an increasing amount of wiring and system complexity. Each indicator or indicator system typically includes one or more sensors, connections to a power supply and ground, and associated wiring. The increase in the amount of wires within a vehicle increases the associated overall weight and costs of that vehicle.
It is desirous to reduce the number of vehicle components, vehicle weight, and vehicle complexity for increased ease and reduced costs and time associated with the manufacturing and assembly of a vehicle. Such a reduction may also reduce maintenance and/or repair costs associated with a vehicle. Thus, there exists a need for improved techniques of providing the stated indication information.